Generally, shut off valves (SOVs) are operated either fully actuated (maximum current flow) or not-actuated (no current flow). To detect an open circuit condition in an SOV drive circuitry, wiring, or the SOV itself, the typical detection method is to observe the absence of current flow. However, it may not always be desirable to attempt to fully actuate the SOV in order to determine an open circuit condition.